PowerPuffGirlsZ: A Power Punch!
by BlackMoon00
Summary: Power Puff Boys? When Momoko,Kaoru and Miyako decide they need extra help in battle things take a turn when their enemy's become their back up.
1. Chapter 1

Momoko's pov.

" Agh I'm late !" I shouted bolting from my house. I ran down a couple of streets and took a short cut . "No!" I shouted as the stop light turned green. "Dang it!" I said. Then I spotted an ally 'Bingo.' I thought as ran to the ally and took out my compact.

"Blossom!" I shouted as a pink light shined."Power Puff Girls Z!" I smiled as I shouted. I always love saying our phrase it reminded me of when I met Bubbles and Buttercup.

I flew out of the ally at high speed my pink stripe closely behind. I threw my backpack over my shoulder as I enjoyed looking over the city. I did barrel rolls in the sky as I headed for school. Laughing and smiling as I zoomed through the sky.

I landed in an ally near the school. I quickly Untransformed

And ran as the stoplight turned red. "Sorry I'm late!" I said as I came to a halt at the gate. Miyako giggled and Kaoru rolled her eyes "Your always late" Kaoru said. As we headed for the classroom. "Hey it's been pretty busy in the city lately!" I exclaimed. "Your right Momoko!" Miyako said surprised. "I can't keep skipping soccer practice !" Kaoru

said angrily. "Hey I got an idea!" I said enthusiastically .

"What is it?" Both of them said. "Let's talk with the professor!"

I beamed.

At lunch …~

Kaoru's pov.

Beep beep beep. I look at my green compact to see it glow green. I turn to the girls and we nod our heads. I rushed out of the lunch room, Momoko in the lead . Finally we reached the roof. I took out my green compact as I shouted "Buttercup!"

"Blossom !"

"Bubbles!"

"Power Puff Girls Z!"

We each shouted. I huffed at the sight of my green skirt. ' I'll Have to deal with it for now.' I thought. After Blossom took her compact out."What's the problem professor?"

Our team leader said. "Girls! The Rowdy Ruff Boys are stealing from the mall ! Hurry girls!" The professor exclaimed. In a flash we dashed through the sky. Pink,blue and green streaks painted the clear blue sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles' pov.

As soon as we got to the mall Boomer was breaking windows,

Butch was smashing antiques, and even Brick was destroying TV sets and electronics.

" Hey ! " Blossom shouted." Well, looks like the entertainment has finally arrived." Brick said with a wicked grin. "Get them !" Brick said pointing a finger at us.

As soon as the words left bricks lips boomer came crashing into me. My eyes widened as I didn't have time to dodge. Boomer and I crashed into one of the clothing stores. We tipped over some selfs and racks of clothes.

As I tried to stand I realized Boomer had landed on top of me. Panic struck me as squirmed and grabbed a near by clothing pole. Boomer slowly got on his hands and knees rubbing his eyes meet for a second blushing as we both realized our position. "Agh!" I shouted hitting him with the pole in my grip. Boomer shot out of the store like a baseball. I gasped for air suddenly feeling tense. 'His face was so close!' I thought. Blushing as I remembered. "No now's not the time." I said to my self. Going back to battle.

I rushed out of the store searching for my opponent. Boomer was no where in sight. "That really hurt." His cold breath against my neck. I whipped around just as I was punched in my nose. Sending me stumbling nose was throbbing in pain as I held on to it. I ran towards Boomer and kicked him hard in the stomach nocking the wind out of him.

" Buttercup !"Blossom's voice rang in my ears. I turned in time to seen Butch hit Buttercup's leg with a metal bat. "No!" I shouted. But I was pulled back by the helm of my shirt. Sending me falling to the ground. He started kicking my side over and over. I could feel the horrible pain and Boomer continued to kick me around. I rolled to the away quickly getting up I tried to ignore the awful pain in my ribs. I charged at The blond boy tackling him to the ground. We fought for control until I kicked him away. Boomer came charging at me punching me in the jaw. He rapidly started punching me. I was able to doge some blows then quickly shouting " Bubble Champaign!" . "Hey !" Boomer shouted inside the bubble. He pounded again inside the bubble I sighed in relief as the fight was over. Before I was hit with some thing hard. I heard shouting and saw boomers worried look before I dropped to my knees. Boomer's worried look turned hard as I hit the ground until my blurry vision turned black.

Buttercup's Pov.

I was on the floor in a pretty bad shape. Their was bruises on my arms and legs. " Bubbles Look out!" Blossom shouted.

I tried to stand but failed since earlier but had sprained my leg. Due to Butch hitting my leg with a bat. I turned just as I saw Butch hit Bubbles on the back. I charged at Butch with full speed hitting him with my hammer. He hit the wall causing it to fall. As I had knocked him out.

I turned to Blossom and nodded. I flew to Brick punching him in the back. I caught him of guard by doing so. Giving Blossom the chance to freeze his hands. Brick tried with all his might but couldn't break the Ice. I sighed as I looked at the mess we left.

There was hanging wires, broken lights and shattered glass every where. I have to admit the boys have gotten stronger since the last time. The Broken cement was on the floor And the shops where a R-E-C-K ! The clothes,sports equipment, electronics, and much to Blossom's horror sweets on the floor scattered across the floor. This fight had cost lots of damage to the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

Blossom's pov.

I held my side in pain as I walked to where Bubbles had been knocked out. She was under some clothes when I found her. " Buttercup she's over here!" I shouted as Buttercup limped her way to me. "Bubbles' ! Wake up ! Bubbles!" I said as I shook our smallest member lightly.

Bubbles slowly opened her eye lids staring blankly at me.

"Huh?" She responded. " where's my staff?" Bubbles said holding her head. "Hey Buttercup do you know where Bubbles staff is?" . " Hey Buttercup?" I asked . Buttercup was at it with her hammer hitting the floor. " They got away." "What?!" I shouted. "Yeah turns out Butch ain't that useless." Buttercup said. " I'm guessing he untied brick And while we weren't looking, freed Boomer ."

" Hey! I think I found bubbles' staff!" I said pointing to a rod buried under some clothes. "We'll come on girls we need to get back to the school." I said I helped the girls fly back as fast as we could." Great we got 10mins before the lunch is over." Bubbles now Miyako said. We quickly finished our food and ran to the bathroom. Grabbed our make up kits (of course not Kaoru ) and began covering our bruises with make up, foundation and concealer. I used concealer on my bruised up cheek from where brick had punched me. "Ouch! It hurts!" Bubbles wailed as I put makeup on her arm. "Sorry" I responded. Kaoru was busy examining her soon to be black eye. "Agh! When I find that ass hole!" She shouted. As soon as I finished helping Miyako I went to help buttercup. "Wah! We only have 5 more minutes! Hurry!" Exclaimed Miyako. "Ok so make up won't cover this… ill just comb your hair this way. There now your bangs cover your swollen eye." I said. I sighed ' we can't keep this up for ever.' I thought.

RING~!

"The bell!" We all shouted together. As we scrambled to get our stuff and head to class.

After School~...

Miyako's pov.

We all ran towards the professors lab. "Professor!" We shouted together opening the door. Then ken came in."He's in the small library, Why?" The small boy asked. "We need to talk to him" Kaoru said."Wow what happened to you Kaoru?"Ken asked spotting kaoru's black eye."Shut up Ken" She replied angrily."We'll tell you later" Blossom said."Let's go." We quickly walked to the small library located near the guest rooms in the laboratory."Professor!" We shouted coming in the library."what is it girls?" He asked. "We're tired of beat up all the time! Every time we fight we end up badly bruised, and we can't even have one day with out fighting monsters or have any time to our selfs." Blossom spoke. "As much as I hate to admit it but Momoko's right."Kaoru said. "We're going to need help."


	4. Chapter 4

Momoko's pov.

The professor sighed "ok...But I have no idea who it might be." He continued." The light particles could choose anybody in the city. Just like it choose you three. I'll see what I can do." The professor said exiting the room. The girls looked at one another before we followed him to the lab."Ken get the extra white partials in the sample room." The tall man said."Ok." Ken said rushing out of the laboratory." Girls help me bring out the laser ray, we can use it to launch the white particles in the sky." The professor explained. He pulled off a white cover off a large pink and yellow laser. "We can use this." He said." Just help me move this into position."

"Ok." Us girls pushed the large device into position with a loud click." Professor I found it!" Ken came in running. I looked at the silver case he held in his small hands." Good. This should do it." The professor opened up the silver case to find a glass cylinder shining brightly. "Wow" Me and the girls said."So this is what made us the PowerPuffGirls?" I asked looking at the bright light. "Yes, although it had to choose you." The professor said loading the light particles in the laser. "Alright ken locate the best place to launch the light particles." ."Got it! It says to point it towards uh-The park? Why would it want us to point it to city park?" Ken asked."Just fire it up ken" The professor said. He pointed it to the sky above the park and fired." Wow!" Kaoru shouted as the light blasted through the sky. "I hope our next member is super cute and nice!" Miyako exclaimed holding her hands together."I hope their really good at sports!" Kaoru said " that way I can have a challenge!"

"Really ? I hope that their really nice and like sweets too " I said. I imagined a cute tall girl with long curly hair. 'I wonder what she looks like and if we have a lot in common!' I thought looking out the window. "Hey the light, it's chosen somebody!" Ken shouted. My belt flashed a bright Pink.'Its never been this bright.' I thought before a white and pink watch appeared on my wrist. I watched as my belt changed. Instead of having only three colors on the side it had six. Pink,Light blue,Lime green, Red,Dark blue and dark green. My belt Flashed again only this time my transformation activated by its self. My usual pink dress shined on my body and then a black jacket with pink cuffs that ended at my elbows appeared. The yellow letter "p" printed its self on the side. At the collar of the jacket it had hot pink with a red stripe. I twirled around, my pink bow appeared with my normal white round earrings. Pink and white flashes at my feet revealing my shoes. A round white light shined in my hand and then formed into my yo-yo. Once again I was swallowed in the light again, opening my eyes to see I was back in the lab.

"Woah..." I said feeling the energy run inside me. The energy was drawing me to something, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I looked at my clothes and at my shoes."This is soo cute!" Bubbles exclaimed. Examining her self. Her uniform was similar to mine but her usual light blue. Her jacket was black with light blue cuffs and dark blue at the collar. Bubbles' dress was the same but the black at the tip of the dress and at the top had been turned into dark blue. Her usual bubble wand and blue clip holding her hair jumped up in excitement and smiled happily."Ugh" Buttercup said with annoyance as she pulled on her dress.

Buttercup was dressed in her usual green dress. A black jacket with dark green color at the collar with a light green stripe. And dark green at the her dress where Black leggings that stopped at her knees with light green lace. The same white pearl earrings and some finger less gloves with white at the finally a clip shaped like skull on top of a green shard."Buttercup what are you talking about? You look adorable!" Bubbles said." I Totally matches your style and it looks stylish." ." Yeah,But Im still wearing a skirt!" She huffed."oh come on it isn't that bad." I said."At least your wearing leggings."."Well that is true." Buttercup said looking at her self.

"Girls we have no time for this, go out into the city and look for your new team mate. Meanwhile I will see why all the villains are getting stronger."The professor said. The girls and I nodded together before taking flight.


End file.
